1967–68 Pittsburgh Penguins season
The 1967–68 Pittsburgh Penguins season was their first in the NHL. Pittsburgh was one of six cities awarded an expansion team during the 1967 NHL expansion. After deciding on the "Penguin" nickname (which was inspired by the fact that the team was going to play in an "Igloo", the nickname of the Pittsburgh Civic Center)LetsGoPens.com: Why the name Pittsburgh Penguins?, a logo was chosen, that had a penguin in front of a triangle, which is thought to be in tribute to Pittsburgh's "Golden Triangle."http://www.pittsburghpenguins.com/history/history.php Offseason On February 8, 1966 the NHL awarded a franchise to the Hockey Club of Pittsburgh, Incorporated: a partnership of several investors headed by Pennsylvania State Senator Jack McGregor and his friend and business associate Peter Block. McGregor became the public face of the ownership, as President and Chief Executive Officer, and representing the club at Board of Governors meetings. Later that year McGregor and Block began assembling their new hockey team. American Hockey League executive Jack Riley was named the club's general manager, and began immediately acquiring the services of players. He signed minor-leaguers Les Binkley, Ted Lanyon, Dick Mattiussi and Bill Speer to contracts before the club had ever taken to the ice. The name of the new team was chosen by a contest in a local newspaper: on February 10, 1967 the new team became known as the Penguins. In the 1967 NHL Expansion Draft Riley chose experienced players, particularly former New York Rangers players. Coincidentally Penguins head coach Red Sullivan was a former Ranger player and head coach. Earl Ingarfield, Ken Schinkel, Val Fonteyne, Mel Pearson, Al MacNeil, Noel Price, Billy Dea and Art Stratton had each spent time in their careers with the Rangers, but the Penguins' most prized acquisition was former Rangers star Andy Bathgate. Bathgate, then 34 years old, was near the end of his career and deemed expendable by the Red Wings, who had previously acquired his rights. The rest of the roster was filled with minor-leaguers, particularly members of the Pittsburgh Hornets, the American Hockey League club which had served the Pittsburgh market since the late 1930s. Regular season The Penguins' first general manager was Jack Riley. His team (along with the other expansion teams) was hampered by restrictive rules that kept most major talent with the "Original Six." Beyond aging sniper Andy Bathgate and tough defenceman Leo Boivin, the first Penguins team was manned by a cast of former minor-leaguers. The club missed the playoffs, but were a mere six points out of 1st place in the close-fought West Division. * October 11, 1967 – Andy Bathgate of the Pittsburgh Penguins scores a goal in a 2–1 loss to the Montreal Canadiens. It was the first goal ever scored by a player for an expansion team. Final standings Game log |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |- | colspan=10 | |} Playoffs Player stats Forwards Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; AST= Assists; PTS = Points; PIM = Points Defencemen Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; AST= Assists; PTS = Points; PIM = Points Goaltending Note: GP= Games played; MIN= Minutes; W= Wins; L= Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Awards and records Transactions The Penguins were involved in the following transactions during the 1967–68 season: Trades Additions and subtractions | valign="top" | |} Roster Draft picks Amateur Draft Expansion Draft Game Ads 67-68NHLPittGameAd.jpg|Opening Game Mar667PitPenSeasonTickets.jpg|March 6, 1967 ad for season tickets Notes References * Player stats on Hockey Database * Game log on NHL Reference * Category:Pittsburgh Penguins seasons Category:1967 in hockey Category:1968 in hockey